The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima (Willd. Ex Klotzsch) and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Fisdra’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in the year 2000 in Hillscheid, Germany. The female parent was the proprietary red-flowered poinsettia plant ‘9217’ (unpatented). The male parent is unknown as the female parent was pollinated with a mixture of pollen from a group of about 50 red-flowered poinsettia plants. The seeds produced by the hybridization were germinated in February 2001. Multiple plants were selected and chosen for asexual propagation in late Summer 2001 and were further evaluated in late Fall 2001. In 2002, the most desirable lines were grafted onto rootstocks of poinsettia plant ‘Beckmann's Altrosa’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,336) in order to improve branching ability. Cuttings from the successfully grafted plants were then grown in a trial in the Fall of 2003. A single plant selection was chosen in 2003 and named ‘Fisdra’.
The new cultivar was created in 2003 in Hillscheid, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Hillscheid, Germany over a two-year period. ‘Fisdra’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Europe on Feb. 9, 2005 and in Canada on Mar. 18, 2005.